


Give and Take

by fractalanatomy



Series: Corporate Takeover [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Tagged rape just in case but it's not really, Throat Fucking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalanatomy/pseuds/fractalanatomy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips is tired of taking orders from Xephos for nothing in return, and demands what he feels is adequate payment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give and Take

Dealing with Xephos during an intense operation like the survival games, or the wool races, or anything giving him authority and a time limit with a side order of pressure, really, was a learned skill. It often started out well, but over the course of the mission would inevitably devolve into an exercise in herding cats and praying someone would be smart enough to puzzle out what needed to be done and where. The spaceman no doubt earned a few grey hairs each round, and this time was no different.

Once both teams had been well on their way into the midgame searching for coloured pieces of wool amidst dangerous and terrifying terrain, Xephos had kicked it into hyperdrive to try and keep his team functioning as a single unit. His speech became impossibly nasal and grating each time he tried to exert authority over the cacophony of determined voices around him; his shrill orders went mostly unfollowed, however, to everyone else's amusement.

Well, almost everyone else's.

Sips had had enough.

The erratic _tink, tink_ of the spaceman's pickaxe echoed along the carved out passageway, a gradual lengthening of pauses between swings signaling his growing exhaustion. Sips had stopped to lean against the uneven rock wall several minutes ago, taking a breather beneath the torch a few feet away, and, finding Xephos far too focused on his own progress to nag him in to submission, never returned to work, simply watching the thinner man tire himself out. Five minutes of solo effort in, Xephos dropped his pickaxe, stretched a kink out of his back, and turned to his companion, wiping the profuse sweat from his brow.

"Alright Sips, I dunno if this tunnel is going to lead anywhere, but you need to keep digging and try to find the wool, just in case. I should go topside and see how the rest are making out."

Xephos made to leave, fully expecting Sips to move and allow him to pass, but instead bounced right off of the stocky grey fellow's chest and had to take a couple of steps backward just to keep himself upright. He furrowed his brow and tried again stubbornly, this time placing a hand on Sips' shoulder to move him out of the way, but it was no good; neither of them were going anywhere.

"Come on, Sips, move," Xephos said, exasperated. "What're you playing at, we have things to do here."

"Ohhhh no," Sips drawled, arms akimbo and chest puffed out brazenly, "this game is bullshit. I'm not doing any more things for you, buster...not unless I get something in return."

Xephos balled his hands into fists, letting out one of his signature high-pitched growls of frustration, his tired arms trembling with the effort. "You have got to be fucking joking, right? What do you want, for god's sake? Gold bars? Diamonds? New armour? Some goddamned dirt?" He paced in a tight circle like an excitable little dog, racking his brain for what the other man would possibly be interested in, as well as what his compliance would even be worth. Sips, on the other hand, raised a bushy black brow and grinned widely before answering, his companion's torment making for good entertainment.

"Oh come on, Silk Shirt, you know exactly what I want...unless that mouth of yours is too worn out from yelling dumb orders at people, 'cuz then you got a problem." He moved his hands down a bit further on his hips, his thumbs pressing quite obviously into the fabric of his suit, though not obviously enough for Xephos, as the spaceman's blank stare followed the movement but never left his thin face. "Jesus," Sips muttered with a roll of his eyes, giving up on innuendo and simply unzipping the crotch of his pants, making an obvious gesture toward his groin area.

"Oh," the thinner man said quietly as it dawned on him, then, "Oh! What! Fuck off, Sips, I'm not doing that for you! Good lord!" A bright blush bloomed across his narrow cheeks at the mere suggestion of trading a sexual favour for complaisance, and he put his hand up to one side of his face, as if to shield himself from the embarrassment. Sips took this opportunity to close the gap between them and grab hold of Xephos' forearm, directing it downward slowly, though once those long fingers made contact with Sips' clothing they pulled back in shock, however unable to escape the unwanted grip. Up close like this, Xephos became acutely aware of Sips' real size; the pallid, stocky man was a few inches shorter, of course, but what he lacked in height he certainly made up for in breadth and mass. His mind was racing with different responses, actions, potential outcomes, but being physically tired from digging and not quite as strong as his counterpart in the first place, Xephos came to the unfortunate conclusion that he truly was not going to be leaving if that was Sips' desire. His trapped arm struggled for freedom but soon gave up, realizing his graceful build was no match for the other man's strength.

Still grinning, Sips pulled his victim right up close, their fronts touching, and leaned in. "Look at that blush, you know you want to," he whispered into the spaceman's ear while forcing the slender hand back down to his unzipped crotch, his hot breath and low tone making the hair on the back of Xephos' neck stand on end. "It's a world of give and take, chump; give me what I want and we'll both be winners here, you got it?"

The thinner man suffered a slight tremble, all of his authority stripped from him quickly and cleanly. There was something about Sips' change in demeanour, something that should have been worrying, instead sending pleasurable chills down his spine. He knew Sips was bossy by nature but he had never seen the other man like this, so forceful, so dominant, and asking for the obscene; what should have sent Xephos into a disgusted rage instead turned his blood hot and melted his resolve, figuring the only way to rid himself of this forbidden humiliation was to be subserviant to the big bastard...and he did want to. Did he ever.

Wordlessly, his Adam's apple bobbing as he gulped down his resistance, Xephos slowly dropped to rest on his knees in front of Sips, his face at just the right height for the job. A pleased moan passed somewhere over his head as his deft fingers dug under the waistband of the stockier man's underpants, feeling the dueling softness and coarseness of his belly skin and body hair, and upon pulling down was happily greeted by a hard-on already in progress. Xephos winced as the sudden reality of staring eye-to-eye with a half-erect cock hit home, and he paused.

"We don't have all day, space-slut; you know what to do," Sips grumbled as his own square fingers found the back of Xephos' head, bringing him forward. This kickstarted his new plaything to begin, and with a surprising eagerness his tongue met the dusky purple tip of his aggressor's cock. A shudder ran through Sips as the slighter man's tongue carefully lapped away and agile fingers worked along his thick shaft to pump him up to his full glory, which was quick, considering how excited the whole situation had made him. It wasn't long before Xephos had a good rhythm going and was hungrily taking the bulbous head in his mouth, working it with ease, his free hand gripping tightly into the soft flesh of Sips' side.

"Shiiiit, I knew you'd be good at this," Sips groaned in between heavy breaths, "I bet you've had lots of practice, haven't you? Already sucked every cock on both teams?" 

Xephos could feel his bright red flush of embarrassment burn all the way down his chest as he was subjected to this taunting, and though his logical mind told him to be angry about the situation, to bite down hard and never talk to Sips again once he was through, the electric jolts of pleasure traveling from his gut straight to his stiffening cock told him otherwise. Being forced to rescind his constant position of power for once just to be exploited was so...thrilling. God, what was wrong with him?

His response to Sips' words was to open his mouth wider and allow more of the impressive length in, surrounding it in his slick, moist heat, bobbing harder and faster and really aiming to do a good job; his fingers pressed in tightly at the base of Sips' shaft, prompting a guttural moan that seemed to fill all of the space in the darkness. Sips' hand ran through Xephos' short brown hair, the tiniest bit of encouragement to keep him on track, and he bit his lip, eyes closed to mere slits, his hips giving little involuntary bucks. Soon that wasn't quite enough for him, though, and, deciding to push the limit, he grabbed on tightly to the hair on the back of Xephos' head and began thrusting too strongly and too far down the slim man's throat for him to comfortably accommodate it. Xephos sputtered around the invading cock, letting out a surprised _mmmrph!_ and squirming in the stronger man's grip but it was no use, he could only try to suppress his gag reflex and sneak in breaths as his poor throat was hammered over and over. Mercifully, Sips relented after a minute or two of this abuse and slid his dripping wet cock out from those thin yet inviting lips, letting it bob unimpeded for a second before letting go of Xephos' hair.

"Get up, I need to look you over," he said, taking his companion by the arm to help him up off the cold, rocky ground. Even in the dim orange torchlight, Xephos found himself unable to look his tormentor in the eye. 

His gaze sliding downward, Sips wore an evil grin while he roughly grabbed the spaceman's obvious bulge, prompting a pained gasp, and tried to get into Xephos' line of sight to tease him further.

"Oh shit, what's this? You're liking this, huh? You dirty little bitch," he said with a low laugh, rubbing the thin fabric straining over the lithe man's throbbing nethers. 

Xephos clamped his eyes shut and bit back a whimper, though it pained him to do so. From somewhere deep within he found the strength to say, "A-are you done?" though it came out more as a plea than a frustrated question. He opened one eye, squinting, unsure of what to expect next.

Sips let out a bark of laughter that echoed sharply all through the tunnel. "Done? I'm just gettin' started." His big hand lazily waved Xephos away as he commanded, "Turn around."

The thinner man, much to his own surprise, did as he was told straight away and faced the wall of the dark tunnel, though tried to see over his shoulder at the same time, certainly not trusting his companion; rightly so, as Sips eagerly stepped forward to pin Xephos against the rock wall under his greater weight, one hand holding him in place across his flat belly while the other searched for his waistband. Breathing hard, Xephos arched his back, pressing snugly against Sips and his still-raging erection, growing mad with the desire for release now that his switch had been flipped.

"You really want this, don't you?" Sips teased as he pulled Xephos' clothing down, exposing his bare ass to give it a good, firm slap. "Say it."

"Y-yes, I do, I-I want it," Xephos said in a tiny voice, his fists bracing him against the cold wall. He felt his eyes flood, his flushed skin burning as brightly red as ever.

Hmming and hawing, Sips rubbed his still-slick cock back and forth in the cleft between the spaceman's soft asscheeks, hardly able to contain himself. "Hmm, I dunno if I believe you. You gotta say it like you mean it!"

" _Please,_ " Xephos begged, much louder than he had meant to, his desperation nearly palpable. 

That was all Sips needed to hear. Carefully guiding himself into position, the stockier man nudged himself against Xephos' tight entrance, slowly but insistently, giving him a chance to open wider with each significant push inward. Xephos let out an uncharacteristic wail once he had been firmly penetrated, feeling as though he would split in two, clenching the muscles in his gut so tightly that he trembled all over. Christ, Sips was big. It was shocking, and it hurt, but he wanted it all, and so he bit his lip hard and backed himself up tightly into Sips, slamming against his pelvis and taking the last few inches of his thick shaft all at once. His mouth hung open briefly and he stood stock still, his mind and body simultaneously overwhelmed and scrambling to get their bearings, hearing Sips breathlessly utter _shiiiiit_ somewhere way off in the blurry distance. 

Floating back to earth, he jiggled his hips and pulled himself a few inches off of Sips before taking him all back in again, shooting a greedy look over his shoulder and crying out suddenly once his desire was met. The first few thrusts from Sips were careful experiments, preparing the slimmer man for what was to come, and once he felt confident he wouldn't break his partner in half, Sips' body took over fucking the trembling mess beneath him as starbursts clouded his mind's eye. He let out a few grunts as he slammed his entire length into Xephos with fury, over and over, a bestial desperation overtaking him with his partner's cries spurring him on.

Xephos was so tight around his cock he could hardly stand it, the spaceman being truly incapable of relaxing any muscle in his body at any point, and Sips was practically drooling as his climax came closer and closer. Somehow he found the coordination to move a meaty hand from his partner's belly to his smaller but just as insistent erection, and, wrapping his square fingers around it, he stroked it with each powerful thrust, his thumb over the head to see if he could set off Xephos' climax first. This brought a new, higher octave of noises out of the overwhelmed spaceman and within seconds he was yelling " _Sips_ \--!" and every nerve in his body was detonated in one massive, blinding white explosion of bliss. His bowel muscles convulsed erratically around the huge cock still pounding into him without mercy and it was mere moments later that Sips groaned long and loud, giving a few final thrusts and riding out his own orgasm for as long as possible. He slowed to a halt, panting heavily, staying put inside of the slimmer man for a minute or two to simply enjoy the feel of being squeezed so tightly during this period of extreme sensitivity. Without thinking, Sips rubbed his stubbly cheek up against the side of Xephos' neck and moaned softly, giving him a light kiss as a thank you, like a post-it note atop a decadent box of chocolates.

Xephos let out a huff of laughter, sweat dripping from his forehead and down his arms. "Get off of me," he said, shaking his head as his partner pulled out, receiving another stinging slap to the butt before he could pull his pants back up.

Rearranging himself in his suit, Sips let out a dramatic sigh and bent down to pick up his abandoned pickaxe, resting his free hand on his angular hip. "Guess I better keep digging this tunnel, then, eh?"


End file.
